Joined
by Catty Engles
Summary: Riku's heart, trapped behind Kingdom Hearts, knows it can't survive there, so it escapes, but where? Join Sora in a harrowing search for friends, hearts, and the door to the light.
1. Trust your friends

This is a "sort of" continuation of my fic, "Before There Was You" but you can comprehend the entire story without reading it if you don't want to read a story about only the Disney characters (Why you wouldn't I don't know- I love them). I'm grateful to you for acknowledging my story with your precious time, I thank you humbly and hope you like it. The formalities: I don't own KH or any Disney characters. Review only if you want to, but they would be greatly appreciated.  
  
"Trust your friends."  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Take care of her." Riku was painfully aware of the responsibility and the finality that laced this statement. He locked eyes with his best friend's clear blue ones, . . . and helped Sora close the door.  
  
King Mickey assisted in locking Kingdom Hearts. Riku turned to Mickey as the last rays of light began to flail in the impenetrable darkness. Mickey smiled sadly at him and held the golden Keyblade above his head, letting it dissolve into millions of tiny embers. Riku cocked his head questioningly. This wasn't how a keyblade disappeared.  
  
Mickey threw an apprehensive glance at the struggling light. He spoke to Riku in a solemn voice that contradicted his amusing demeanor, "Brace yourself Riku, and trust your friends. This may hurt."  
  
*** ~ One month later ~ Destiny Islands  
  
"OW! Kairi, stop that hurts!" Kairi smiled grimly, battle light still danced in her mesmerizing eyes. She flicked deep auburn hair away from them and offered Tidus a hand.  
  
"Get up." She heaved Tidus from his fallen position and sheathed her own wooden sword in one fluid motion. The sword was somewhat of a tribute to Sora and Riku's legacy. She was the last of the trio to take it up, but she was also the only one who fought with such ardent vigor. She felt that she had to catch up. Kairi was finished with being protected.  
  
Tidus winced as he readjusted his weight. He shook out his left leg and began to massage the small of his back. He sported a split lip and slight bruises but nothing serious. Tidus grimaced at the pain as Kairi grinned at him. The bemused cock of her head made him scowl.  
  
"You still need to block higher, and your combinations come too slowly." He would have said anything to wipe that grin off of Kairi's striking face. He hated to lose, but as the smile faltered and a shadow of frustration flashed across her face, Tidus felt a pang of guilt. "Well, you're doing a lot better, though."  
  
As Kairi dusted herself off she allowed herself a smile. She was good. Even Tidus had admitted it, albeit begrudgingly. Selphie and Wakka approached them from their vantagepoint by the shore wall.  
  
"Kairi! Wow, Kairi!" Selphie squealed. She flung herself at Kairi and hugged her friend enthusiastically. She backed away and beamed at Kairi with shining eyes. Tidus pouted at the misplaced adoration. Well, at least he thought it was misplaced.  
  
A big hand patted Kairi's back and she looked up to see Wakka's sun bronzed face smiling at her.  
  
"You shore showed Tidus, eh?" Kairi smirked at Tidus, silently daring him to object in front of their friends.  
  
Tidus fumbled for words momentarily and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Tidus' face began to tint a pinkish hue until he finally recovered his composure.  
  
"Coconuts in the Shore Shack, my treat!" Kairi was thrown a curve by the barrage of sand that caught her square in her open mouth, the spew from her friend's receding feet. She sat down hard on the beach and crossed her arms over her knees, scowling fiercely. She could dimly hear the clamber in the small shack at the edge of the beach. Happy voices drifted lazily to her on the salty air.  
  
Kairi felt a twinge of regret as she looked at the bright ocean, sparkling innocently at her. The same ocean that had separated her from,  
  
Sora. . .  
  
The ache wasn't as severe as she thought it would be. It had only been a month. Maybe it would worsen in time. She just didn't feel as badly as she thought she should, and she felt guilty about that. She tried to shake the feeling. Instead she reminded herself of what she was doing to counter her grief.  
  
If Kairi had fought, if she had really fought the darkness, maybe she'd be with Sora, and Riku. That's why she trained so hard. That's why she had fashioned herself her own sword. That's why she went to bed each night with stiff and sore muscles and got up the next morning to them screaming in protest. That's why she would be ready.  
  
Ready for what? She didn't really know, but she couldn't let herself be caught unprepared by it.  
  
Kairi sighed and fell backwards, cushioning her head with her arms, and gazed at the blinding blue skies.  
  
***  
  
Sora blinked sweat from his eyes, the salty perspiration stung them. He absently wiped a hand across his brow. He could hear Donald and Goofy's ragged panting behind him.  
  
"Pluto! Come back here you mangy mutt!" Donald breathlessly quacked at the dog. Goofy tried to reason with Pluto.  
  
"C'mon pally, we just gotta see that letter ya got!"  
  
Sora saved his breath for running. He was gaining on Pluto. He threw himself into a flying leap.  
  
"YAAAAA, GOTCHA!" Sora landed with a thump, gamely hanging on to Pluto's whip-like tail. He was dragged on his stomach, accumulating dirt and scratches until Pluto slowed and then sat. Unfortunately, it was right on the back of the gravity defying, brown spikes.  
  
Donald fell on his side laughing as Goofy tried to pull Pluto off of the youth.  
  
"Wmph um unmm humph umph wumpha!" Sora's mouth filled with grit and he spat, abandoning further attempts at communication.  
  
Donald laughed even louder, and Sora struggled harder. Pluto gave, and Sora tackled Donald. He pinned the duck and sat on his back, cross-legged. Meanwhile, Goofy had extracted the letter from Pluto's mouth and was reverently holding it at arm's length, a confused expression plastered on his homely face.  
  
Sora stretched his hand towards Goofy, and Goofy moved the letter within Sora's grasp. He reached for it, only to be sent flying as Donald sat up and snatched it away from a bemused Goofy. Donald made a great show of carefully loosening the wax seal and clearing his throat before he began to read,  
  
"Donald, (Donald smirked. The last letter had been addressed to him as well.)  
  
Tell Sora, I'm sorry (Donald's face fell, and Sora perked up.). I don't know what will happen to Riku and myself, but I have a theory. If it is correct you and Goofy must get to the palace with all haste. If I'm not right, you three must find the door to the light at all costs. My keyblade is gone. I have a feeling the new master will find us.  
  
Please hurry,  
  
Mickey"  
  
"The palace?" Goofy queried. Sora felt slightly embarrassed. He had known that Mickey was a king but had never thought about the fact that to be a king usually required a palace.  
  
Donald scratched his head under his hat and began to instinctively tap his foot. Sora linked his hands behind his head and turned away from his friends in order to think better. He was met with the sight of yellow standards proudly snapping in the wind from lopsided parapets.  
  
He tapped Goofy on the shoulder. "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but is that-"  
  
"THE PALACE!" Donald and Goofy chorused. They began a headlong dash to the drawbridge. Sora was close behind. Pluto barked joyfully, and Sora laughed out loud. After a month of chasing and losing Pluto interminably, they were finally going somewhere.  
  
*** 


	2. It's really you

To the people who have not read "Before There Was You." I introduced the theory that Mickey, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Minnie all share a heart, kind of like Sora and Kairi. This plays a pivotal role in the story line, please note that I assigned each character a color that I think best suits their personality, and that will be the color their heart is. Ex: Donald- fiery red.  
  
"It's really you."  
By: Catty Engles  
  
It was like no other pain. An ice-cold hand seized Riku's heart, constricting brutally upon the frail form. A strangled cry escaped his lips. The failing light captivated his bleary eyes. Behind the door, it was dark, unfathomably dark. His heart was pulled to those rays, of light, of hope, of love. The all-consuming darkness held grimly onto the small mortal's punished body, but his heart escaped from this prison. It fled, towards light. Riku's being was reduced to a wisp, a memory, fading every moment.  
  
The aqua heart was followed closely by a strong golden one. The gold disappeared almost instantaneously, set on its destination, but the aqua hesitated, and began to fade.  
  
***  
  
Sora relished the breeze that ruffled his hair as he surged after Donald and Goofy. His mouth was too busy smiling his trademark smile to drop at the sight of the castle. The towers were flung high into the sky crowned by cerulean workings. The white marble gleamed in the bright sunlight and the impending drawbridge looked like a gaping mouth.  
  
Donald's bill was working but no sound emerged. Goofy's face was wreathed in smiles, his eyes overly bright. "He always left the door open."  
  
Goofy reverently stepped onto the lowered bridge and marched over the moat. Sora dimly remembered that Goofy was captain of the guard and the outrageous stance that he had positioned himself in was most likely 'attention.' Sora swallowed a laugh. He wouldn't hurt Goofy's feelings, not for anything.  
  
Donald swaggered past Sora and stood at a more refined attention inside the drawbridge, beside Goofy. Sora threw a wary glance at the portcullis as he walked under it, trying not to imagine it falling. He summoned the keyblade and straightened himself up, plastering a solemn expression on his face.  
  
A trumpet fanfare to Sora's right made him start, but the smiles on Goofy and Donald's faces only widened. Guards rushed from the parapets to stare dumbly at the sight. A moment of silence ensued, and then the scuffling of feet and slamming of doors echoed around the enclosure.  
  
Sora blinked back his confusion and instead took stock of his surroundings. The barracks were to his right. They were militarily neat and the woodwork shone with a fresh coat of whitewash. A long-house was situated at the far-end of the courtyard, Sora assumed this was the mess. Directly in front of Sora a garnished door of polished wood gleamed in the sunlight, the entrance to the palace.  
  
Sora watched as the door opened slowly, another fanfare blazed from the barracks. Two figures stepped onto the cobbled floor. Donald jerked forward, but restrained himself at the last moment. Sora glanced at him questioningly but Donald's gaze was riveted upon the second figure. A serene looking duck standing two paces behind whom had to be the queen.  
  
"Queen Minnie, Daisy." Goofy acknowledged the two ladies of court.  
  
Sora fidgeted uncomfortably. Goofy saluted, and Donald followed suit so Sora raised his arm to his brow as well. Goofy nudged his shoulder and Sora glanced at him. Goofy inclined his head in Donald's direction and cleared his throat. Sora looked at Donald then back at Goofy. What was he trying to say?  
  
The queen came closer and closer, and Goofy continued to clear his throat, in what he thought was an inconspicuous manner. Sora looked at him pleadingly. The queen was almost upon them. She half-smiled and leaned towards Sora.  
  
In a barely audible whisper, she murmured, "Wrong arm, little warrior."  
  
Sora's face burned, and he corrected his mistake with as much dignity as he could muster. The duck behind Minnie was wringing her hands; her eyes were locked with Donald's. Minnie had noticed and ushered the trio into the door from whence she had came.  
  
Guards immediately positioned themselves on opposite sides of the queen. She walked primly, barely giving either a glance. Sora followed, grateful to be out of the public eye. He stepped through the sun-drenched door into the cool interior.  
  
A grateful sigh escaped his chapped lips, but his eyes rejected the dim light. He squinted in the darkness. Sora followed the click of Minnie's heels through corridor after corridor. He lost track of how many times they turned. When his eyes finally adjusted, they took in the same marble white interior, just like the exterior. Tapestries adorned the cold walls and echoes rebounded upon them from the musty depths.  
  
At last, Minnie opened a small commonplace door to her left and shepherded them inside. Donald had linked hands with Daisy and they both sat down in an overstuffed couch opposite Minnie's high-backed chair. Goofy and Sora took seats along the wall to Donald's right. The inside of the room did not vary from the endless passage. The guards took up their places either side of the doorway. Minnie cleared her throat and waved her hand at them. They took the hint and retreated from the entranceway.  
  
Goofy half stood to close the door. Minnie raised her hand slightly and stared at the company pointedly. She waited until the footsteps were inaudible. Then she leapt from her seat and threw herself at Donald and Goofy. Tears of joy streamed down her queenly face. Minnie kissed both Donald and Goofy on the cheeks and forehead and hugged them numerous times.  
  
Donald scooped Daisy up and twirled her around the room, whirls of purple finery mingled with her laughter. Donald was then set upon by the queen, and Goofy hugged Daisy fondly. Minnie looped an arm around the two ducks' shoulders and Goofy bent his knees so he could join their huddle. He grabbed them all in a squeeze, guffawing his -yuck yuck (you know, the Goofy laugh).  
  
Sora was caught off-guard by the merriment and was content to watch it from a distance. The four friends were in a tight knit circle with their backs to him. Joy was etched on every face.  
  
A disembodied voice rent the air.  
  
~ Thinking of you, wherever you are. ~  
  
The voice was not spoken aloud. It echoed within Sora's mind. He jerked backwards and his eyes flew open, his alert mode went into overdrive.  
  
~ We pray for our sorrows to end, ~  
  
'Wait, I know that voice!' Sora recognized King Mickey's even though he had only heard it once before.  
  
~ and hope that our hearts will blend. ~  
  
Daisy, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie began to glow. Daisy a steady lilac, Goofy a forest green, Donald a fiery red, and Minnie a deep blue violet. Sora's eyes widened in shock.  
  
~ Now I will step forward to realized this wish. ~  
  
Mickey's voice continued.  
  
~ And who knows: ~  
  
The four linked hands and their eyes became glazed, as they burned even brighter.  
  
~ Starting a new journey may not be so hard ~  
  
The luminance became so blinding that Sora had to shade his eyes. If he had been able to open them, he would have seen crystalline figures hovering before each of the four friend's chests. The forms oddly resembled hearts.  
  
~ or maybe it has already begun. ~  
  
The hearts began to pulse in time, beating with each other's essence. Each heart contained a fragment of gold.  
  
~ There are many worlds, ~  
  
The golden fragments separated to make a fully formed heart. The steady gold flared once and then began to settle into a blurry shape.  
  
~ but they share the same sky- ~  
  
King Mickey was revealed. He slowly opened his eyes and spoke the last words to his friends.  
  
~ one sky, one destiny. ~  
  
The glow gradually faded from each of the friends, their eyes focused, and they blinked dazedly. Minnie was the first to recover. When she saw Mickey she could only gape.  
  
Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes and she tentatively stepped towards him. He smiled encouragingly at her, and she apprehensively raised a gloved hand. Sora held his breath. Minnie touched his cheek to find that he was tangible, she wasn't dreaming, Mickey was back!  
  
Mickey almost fell from the force of Minnie's hug. She clutched at him, almost as if he might slip through her fingers if she let go. Tears were streaming down Goofy and Daisy's faces. Donald was snuffling and rubbing at his eyes too much for them to be proclaimed completely devoid of moisture.  
  
Mickey hugged Minnie and sniffed loudly before Daisy, Donald, and Goofy caught him up in a bear hug. Minnie still held him around the neck. He gazed at her with soft eyes over Daisy's head. She found herself lost in those eyes, marveling at how she had lived without them for so long.  
  
"It's really you." She gasped out in-between sobs.  
  
Mickey gently pulled away from his friends, resting a hand on Minnie's shoulder, he replied, "Yes, I'm back." 


	3. Find him

This is the premier of the old/new characters (AKA- seen in the last story but not in KH) enjoy. This story is devoted to the 'spoilers.' Any questions? Write me a review with your e-mail and I'll take a look-see at them.  
  
"Find him"  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
Kairi's eyes began to close. She let the briny air wash over her face and tasted it on her lips. She relished the feeling. A peaceful calm overcame her, and she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Kairi was falling, unknowingly, but still falling.  
  
Her hair played carelessly around her creamy face. Tresses drifted gently in the engulfing waters. Precious bubbles of air escaped her lips, and Kairi lurched into agonizing reality. She had no time to marvel at why she was under water or why she couldn't breathe, for she suddenly found herself standing in the exact spot where she was sure she had been sleeping only moments before.  
  
Upon the shores of Destiny Islands, streams of sunlight blazed. Kairi shielded her eyes, and turned her face to the ground. On the beach, a frail object was being frisked by the playful tide. Her lucky charm?  
  
A gloved hand cupped it gently and she followed the fingers to a lanky arm to a familiar shoulder and finally to a face. A face she had longed to see for so long. The clear blue eyes smiled at her. The boy offered Kairi her lucky charm. She reached for him, but before his name could fully form on her lips, he laughed and dispersed into a million tiny embers.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi tried to call after him, but no sound emerged.  
  
She found herself gazing over the ocean, at the horizon line. A figure smudged the eternal edge of the world. As if sensing her gaze he turned. His hair glinted pale steel in the bright light. Riku stood knee deep in the waves. She ran to him, and a pleading expression creased his solemn face. He gestured wildly, trying to make her turn back.  
  
Kairi continued to wade towards Riku. He cast her a mournful glance, and she stopped, horrified by the colossal wave that was speeding towards them both. Riku seemed reluctant, but nevertheless, extended a hand to her.  
  
The water swallowed her up. It vehemently yanked her footing from under her, and she was swirled away. The last sight she beheld was of Riku standing placidly beneath the depths, seemingly unopposed by the intense swells.  
  
Kairi expected to hit the beach at any moment and braced herself for impact. She waited. Her final breath was driven from her lungs, and Kairi was forced to surface, never having felt the shore.  
  
She stood in cool waist deep waters, ripples emanating from her lithe form. The atmosphere was engulfed in rich darkness. It seemed to be almost singing with life. She watched the endlessly flowing ripples and followed them to waves. She could feel no breeze, but languid swells lapped carelessly upon a sandy shore. Kairi gasped at the figure that rent the nothingness.  
  
A pale radiance emanated from two white, shining doors. They towered above her. Kairi was awe-struck.  
  
Not only did light radiate from the gilded doors but also; strength, compassion, and hope, but most of all, love. She lifted a foot to step towards the wondrous apparition, but it in broke into a flurry of feathers. Doves flew at her, and she guarded herself. The force from their wings sent her toppling end over end.  
  
Fragments of visions blazed behind her eyes. An aqua heart fading into darkness, two amethyst eyes flashed followed by dancing green ones, and then a blaze of white light engulfed her senses.  
  
"Find him, Kairi. For he is the one who will open the door."  
  
***  
  
Gentle swirls of color embraced Destiny Island's shores. The crisp night air nipped at Kairi's cheek and she sat up, alarmed. The tide had come in while she was asleep, and it was playing around her feet, soaking her sneakers. 'Probably why I woke up. What was that place? So bizarre.' Kairi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed longingly at the liquid sun. It was melting below the horizon. Its colorful brilliance ran together, forming eddies of blue upon the clouds. Lingering rays tinged the sky gold. The soft radiance reflected itself Kairi's equally dazzling eyes.  
  
Kairi sighed and decided that now was as good a time as any to paddle home. Resignedly, she heaved herself to her feet. Only then did she notice the absence of the heady smells and careless laughter that should have come from the Shore Shack. Kairi warranted herself a glance at the suddenly suspicious island.  
  
As if sensing her misgivings, the once entrancing sky darkened in a twinkling. Kairi's bare skin trembled. Goose pimples formed on it almost instantly. Something was terribly wrong. Kairi stumbled towards the Shore Shack, hoping to find Tidus, Wakka, or Selphie, when something caught her eye.  
  
She halted her charge, momentarily forgetting about her friends. An all too familiar door was blocking the entrance to the Secret Place. Panic welled in her throat, and bile surged through her belly. She tasted it on her tongue. It was a hard, bitter pungency.  
  
Kairi gulped, and against her better judgement, she hesitantly stepped toward the door. Kairi pushed her uncertainty to the back of her mind. She would later wonder what compelled her to that door, fate, destiny, or maybe only chance, whatever it was, its intervention would change her life. Kairi's trek was uninterrupted. She was thankful, for her courage was already threatening to desert her.  
  
As before, the pale rose door opened without her touch. A winding passage extended behind it. Kairi drew a steadying breath. Her feet felt like leaden weights. Was this what she was waiting for, what she knew that she had to be ready for? Kairi steeled herself and stepped forward.  
  
The walk to the interior of the Secret Place was agonizingly long. She cautiously entered the intimidating enclosure.  
  
The same wooden door pierced the childish scrawlings. It peered back at her, as it had for the past, endless month, but a fragile keyhole blazed at its center. Kairi's eyes widened. She gawked at the foreign object.  
  
Her ears began to roar and dirt clods fell from the ceiling. Kairi tried to steady herself, but the ground's shudder threw her forward. Before she could even begin to fall, the door bust open and an unforgiving wind pummeled her from behind, cruelly snapping her head back and throwing her, unconscious, through the door.  
  
***  
  
At most Kairi could make out blurry shapes. Colors were too bright for her eyes. She managed to distinguish her surroundings, an alley. The relentless throbbing in her temples knocked any further attempts of concentration from her mind. She groaned softly and gently rested her pounding skull against the cool stones behind her head.  
  
Her pulse beat overly loud in her ears. 'I wonder how long I've been out.' Kairi rubbed at her eyes. Bursts of color exploded behind them and she groaned even louder. She tightened her grip on the smooth, cool metal in her right hand.  
  
'Wait a sec.' Kairi's aching eyes focused on her hand. Sure enough, clenched tightly in her palm was the hilt of a golden keyblade. Kairi's eyes widened in shock and she tried to scramble away, in doing so she rapped her head smartly against the brick wall and fell into another wave of unconsciousness.  
  
"Nice going, Kairi." She croaked to herself as the darkness overpowered her again. However, this slight noise caught the attention of a form only paces away from the girl. Amethyst eyes flashed in the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Kairi spluttered. Her throat was parchment dry and her lips chapped. Her tongue was a swollen lump in her mouth. Kairi berated herself silently, preparing herself for the moment of truth. She opened her eyes, expecting to see. . . well, anything but what she actually did.  
  
A short dirk was pointed right between her eyes. With a sharp intake of breath, Kairi pushed herself away from the blade and back against her pillow. She groped for anything to use as a weapon, wait a second, pillow?  
  
Kairi's breath came in ragged sobs. Steely amethyst eyes glinted in the room's dim glow. Kairi gulped.  
  
The dirk was tossed in the air, caught deftly, then put through elaborate turns and twists, causing shadows to dance intricately upon the walls, and finally sheathed. Kairi gawked.  
  
The girl smirked. She brushed raven hair from her ivory face. Suddenly, the girl surged forward, and the strong, straight nose almost touched Kairi's. A delicate, but obviously deadly, hand gripped Kairi's wrist. Hot breath whispered on her cheek.  
  
"Why do you have this?" The girl hissed. Kairi stammered, barely able to tear her gaze away from the girl's amethyst eyes. Kairi finally noticed that the other girl was holding something. The keyblade gleamed gold in the failing light.  
  
"I-I don't know." Kairi squeaked. The girl snorted and, if possible, pressed her face even closer to Kairi's, still without making contact. Her next statement was spoken through clenched teeth. She enunciated the words as if Kairi were a small child.  
  
"Then-why-did-we-FIND-it-with-YOU?" 'We?' Kairi pondered.  
  
"Thistle, stop."  
  
***  
  
A/N For anyone that doesn't know, a dirk is a short sword. You could call it a cross between a dagger and a sword. 


	4. Not Again

All right non-BTWY-ers you must read this. Thistle is my OC. The bad guy in BTWY was named Vide (it means empty if French if you want to know.). He infused darkness into Thistle's heart, FORCEFULLY. As in Thistle didn't want to turn to darkness. Ok, so Thistle's heart is weak, Dandin gets mortally wounded, and Thistle hasn't told him how she feels about him (which is HELLO love!). So on impulse she kisses him and somehow gives him her strength so he can recover. Thistle's heart is so weak that she almost dies, actually Dandin and co. thought she was, then Vide senses her weakened heart and seizes the chance to capture it. She is then forced to obey him, as the remaining essence of her is trapped within her own heart. Thistle becomes a zombie, if you will. Dandin believes that she's still somewhere in there and so on a leap of faith he returns her kiss, as in he kisses 'zombie Thistle.' That small reserve of strength that Thistle gave Dandin is forced back into 'zombie Thistle' and it's enough to break her prison. Wohooo so Vide's gone, right?  
  
"Not Again"  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Thistle, stop." Kairi's wrist was dropped and the face withdrawn, but not before Kairi saw a shadow of annoyance cross it. A boy stood in the doorway to Kairi's room. He leaned against the jam and spoke out of the side of his full mouth; a habit Kairi assumed was his usual demeanor, judging by the deep laugh lines etched on his young face. He was maybe twenty or so. His blond hair fell into alarmingly green eyes. They twinkled brighter than the pale lights.  
  
"You've scared the poor thing half to death." He said with a derisive laugh "Just- just calm down, I'll handle this." He rested a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. She jerked away, almost as if disgusted by his touch and stood, facing a corner, arms crossed.  
  
The boy didn't seem surprised by her reaction. Instead, he smiled winningly at Kairi, "You get used to it." He half-laughed, as if Kairi and him were old friends.  
  
"I heard that." Was murmured from the corner. The boy rolled his green eyes and plopped onto the side of Kairi's bed. Her jaw relaxed. She hadn't noticed that she was clenching it. He offered her a small green bottle. Kairi hesitated.  
  
"I'm not going to poison you. Have you never seen a potion before?" Kairi winced, she was reminded that she knew so little about the world outside her island, and took the proffered bottle. It was cool to the touch. She felt the healing start even before she began to drink.  
  
Kairi closed her eyes in exultation and swallowed greedily, licking her lips when she was done. She yelped when she noticed that she was glowing a faint green. The boy laughed heartily and patted her knee. She felt the calluses on his palm even through the blanket. This boy was a fighter.  
  
Kairi's head cleared, the pounding reduced to a persistent thud. She smiled gratefully at the boy.  
  
"I'm Dandin, and this is Thistle." He patted his own chest, and then gestured to the stormy figure, concealed by shadows.  
  
Kairi nodded, "I'm Kairi, uh, nice to meet you." The formalities seemed out of place to Kairi, seeing as she had been scared out of her wits only moments before. Kairi straightened the coverlet that was draped around her thin frame. She clenched her fists, willing herself to be brave and to speak what was on her mind. Dandin beat her to it.  
  
"Kairi, I'm sorry to be so forward, but we need to know how you came upon that keyblade."  
  
Kairi let her chin drop to her chest and spoke in a low voice. "I really don't know. I was on my island one minute and then here the next. It was just in my hand."  
  
Dandin turned to Thistle. "Is that how he got it?" He said in a muffled tone.  
  
Thistle shrugged, still facing the corner. "I never thought to ask."  
  
Kairi listened, politely confused. Who were they talking about? Thistle whirled around, and stalked toward Kairi. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight, regarding her with an odd look.  
  
A pang of guilt wrenched at Thistle's heart. Why was she so impulsive? Thistle wasn't bad; she just jumped to conclusions too often. The last time Thistle had seen that blade it was wielded by one of her closest companions. If that wretched girl had done anything to Mickey, Thistle would rip her to bits. But now, she wasn't so sure.  
  
Kairi's heart was joined, she realized with a jolt. Why hadn't she noticed this before?  
  
'Joined' was the only way that Thistle could barely begin to explain the phenomenon. When two or more hearts were strongly connected, they blazed with immeasurably beautiful light. Kairi's held that light so tightly that it was almost blinding.  
  
Ever since the. . . incident, Thistle had retained some small awareness of being completely immersed by darkness. When she was Vide's pawn, she no longer thought for herself. People were not of flesh and blood, but of hearts, hearts she could consume, use, and control. Now, she was still vaguely aware of those hearts. She saw them as glimmers, not often, but often enough to distinguish small variations. Kairi's burned sky blue almost singing its grief, but the blue was laced with a sliver of silver.  
  
Thistle reached out with her mind. She touched the silver. Mocking blue eyes danced across her vision, followed by unruly brown hair, and thin, but muscular shoulders, a necklace in the shape of a crown hung in front of the narrow chest.  
  
'So, you're in love little one.' She thought. Thistle unconsciously smiled at Kairi. Her eyes softened and the tension relaxed from her shoulders. Kairi had felt the probe. She began to wonder if Thistle wasn't all that she seemed.  
  
"Do you know a Mickey, by any chance?" Kairi nodded. King Mickey, she'd heard the name often when. . . when she and Sora were one. Suddenly, Kairi was fighting tears. She bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry. Thistle noticed Kairi's overly bright eyes.  
  
On an impulse she grabbed the small girl in a warm hug. Kairi was completely thrown for a loop. Thoughts of Sora were pushed to the back of her mind. Thistle released her and held onto Kairi's wrist, like before, but gentler.  
  
"He's alright. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Kairi's eyes widened, but she nodded silently. Thistle stood. She ruffled Kairi's hair. The older girl turned and exited the room without any further comment.  
  
Dandin hid his bemusement. Instead, he threw up his hands defensively and mumbled, "Don't ask me." He sprang up from the mattress and headed toward the door also. He paused at the jam and peered back at Kairi, "Do try and get some sleep. It will do you well." With that, he closed the door behind him with a decisive click.  
  
Kairi's mind was in turmoil. 'How does he expect me to get to sleep?! I bet I'll lay awake for hours.' The potion's effects began to wear off. Kairi was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Dandin trotted down the hotel's long hallway and caught up to Thistle. She paused at her room's entrance. Dandin looped an arm around her waist. 'She's doing it again.' Dandin thought, 'Remembering the time she had no light, that's over now, I saved her.' The boy didn't know the half of it.  
  
"Thistle, what's wrong." Dandin coaxed her into his arms. Thistle hesitated and turned away. He gently turned her back. Dandin gazed levelly into Thistle's amethyst eyes, dropping all silly-ness he said, "You can tell me, you know. It won't change anything." Thistle nodded. She smiled weakly at him and gave him a swift, warm hug. Dandin grinned broadly, assured. He pecked her on the cheek and whispered, "G'night."  
  
"Night." Thistle answered. Dandin loped off down the hall. Thistle turned the plain handle and entered her room. She didn't bother to undress. Slipping into bed, Thistle surrendered herself to sleep.  
  
Amethyst eyes stared at her from the darkness, Thistle's amethyst eyes. The cruel laugh echoed around her skull. As Thistle's eyes flew open a vision flashed before them. An aqua heart faded into darkness.  
  
"Not again."  
  
***  
  
Sora wearily gazed at the pale blue sky that was the ceiling of his bedroom. Goofy and Donald gave him this room as a joke. Painted with cottony clouds and endlessly rolling green hills, it was anything but masculine or heroic. He smiled faintly.  
  
Sora was glad to be in bed. The kingdom had been in an uproar when word of Mickey's return got out. A spur-of-the-moment dinner was improvised. The friends sat on a high table overlooking the ravishing ballroom floor. Sora had been so confused. Endless amounts of food stretched in front of him, but also endless amounts of flatware. Daisy had to keep correcting him.  
  
"No dear, that's a soup spoon, not a dessert one, try the little one there- no there, by your left hand. You'll get the hang of it soon, Sora." But Sora did not 'get the hang of it.' He was caught eating salad with a dinner fork, beef with a cutting knife, and gelatin with a cracking spoon. His head was in a whirl even before the dancing began.  
  
Mickey and Minnie led the traditional dances. They were both lost in each other's eyes, and so they weren't a big help. Sora tried the two-step, the mouse-trot, and the kingdom's waltz. Nothing worked for him. Donald and Goofy snickered until Daisy glared at them pointedly.  
  
Sora had wished numerous times that Kairi was there, and had been thankful even more times that Riku was not. Riku was a natural at everything and would have shown Sora up no problem.  
  
Sora snuggled further into his comforter. It was too soft. After a month of sleeping on hard ground and open sky, the bed felt suffocating. He tossed and turned, getting tangled in the unfamiliar sheets. Grumbling to himself, he rolled onto the floor.  
  
"Sheesh, you'd think I'd enjoy a bed." Sora threw a pillow and the fluffy coverlet on the hard wood planking. He nestled into his makeshift bed. Sora only had time to smile derisively at his oddities before he succumbed to a deep sleep.  
  
In the morning Minnie woke early, as she had done for as long as she could remember. She nodded an acknowledgment to the fat old mouse-wife that was readying this morning's breakfast, pancakes. Minnie popped two piping hot scones in her mouth and danced on the spot, interminably enjoying the flavor and trying to cool her tongue. She grabbed up five plates and tried to manage them, food and all, when Mickey sidled in behind her. He lovingly pecked her on the cheek and took three of the five plates.  
  
Whispering conspiratorially, they climbed the winding staircase that led to the friends' bedrooms. Minnie went to Donald and Daisy's room first, grasping the two steaming plate-fulls. She almost tripped on Donald in the doorway. He too had found the beds too soft.  
  
Pandemonium ensued as pancakes went one way, Minnie another. The tinkle of good china breaking and Donald's surprised yelps, brought Daisy from her sleep. She woke to a very sticky Donald. He had been drenched in syrup. Daisy and Donald looked at Minnie apprehensively. Surrounded by ruined pancakes, strewn bed sheets, and broken china, she laughed. Her high pitched giggle instantly broke the tension in the room and the trio laughed uproariously.  
  
Mickey stood at the doorway. Trailing behind him were a half-asleep Goofy and a very groggy Sora. His spikes were in helpless disarray.  
  
Sora scratched the back of his head and said through a yawn, "What's so funny?"  
  
Minnie simply shook her head and motioned to a small table in the corner of the room. There was only room for four. Sora and Mickey volunteered to sit on the ground. Happy chatter and the tinkle of silverware on the china gave the room a homely air. Mickey kept catching Sora glancing at him with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
Mickey picked at the remaining bits of pancakes on his plate. Sora had barely touched his. Mickey sighed, and stood up.  
  
"I'll take the trays." Minnie half got up to help Mickey but he froze her with a pointed stare. "Sora, won't you help me?"  
  
Minnie sat back down, questions playing behind her eyes. Sora heaved himself off the floor and dutifully took Goofy and Minnie's plates. He followed Mickey out of the door and towards the stairs. Sora let his mind wander. If Mickey got out, could Riku? It had been bothering him ever since last night, but he had never gotten a chance to speak with Mickey.  
  
The mouse rounded a corner and slipped into an unobtrusive side door. Sora obediently followed him through it. Mickey placed his plates on a paper- strewn desk. Shelves were flung high, grazing the towering ceiling. Each was packed to the bursting point with books. Mickey settled himself into an overstuffed dilapidated chair. Sora sat stiffly in high-backed leather one, directly across from Mickey, only the desk separating them.  
  
Mickey sighed, and slipped a piece of paper from a concealed drawer behind the mahogany desk. He dipped a feathered quill into an inkwell and began to write a message. Sora waited impatiently; he twiddled his thumbs, deciding that this was NOT the kitchen and Mickey did NOT want him here to do dishes. Seconds stretched into minutes, the silence broken only by the scratching of the quill.  
  
Sora perked up at a new sound that echoed around the library. The soft padding of feet stopped beside Mickey's chair. Sora leaned to the side and caught a glimpse of Pluto, sitting loyally beside Mickey. Sora quickly sat up again, after almost falling. Mickey laid the quill down and topped off the inkwell. He meticulously folded the letter and began to heat some wax. For the first time since Sora stepped into the library, Mickey made eye contact with him.  
  
"Sora, I know what you want to ask me, and the answer is yes. Riku can be saved."  
  
This time Sora really had to work to not fall out of his chair. He could have whooped for joy, but the muffling silence in the library and Mickey's serious demeanor restrained him. Instead, he bit his lip and gripped the chair's arms.  
  
Mickey smiled, "Like I said, there will always be a door to the light, although maybe not tangible." Mickey dripped the liquid wax onto the letter and removed a signet ring from a small velvet box on the desk. He pressed the emblem into the hardening wax and admired the seal, three circles in the shape of Mickey's silhouette.  
  
Mickey smiled again at the confused look on Sora's face. "I mean that our bodies, are tangible," Sora still looked confused, "Oh, sorry, I mean, tangible- something you can touch or feel. Ahem, our hearts and souls are not tangible, so therefore do not require a tangible door. Kingdom Hearts can not contain something so pure as a heart, even Riku's, once consumed by the darkness, proved that it was light. You saved Riku, Sora. You gave him his light, you and Kairi.  
  
When Kingdom Hearts was sealed, our bodies were kept behind the door. I know Riku's heart escaped. I don't know where it is now. If we can find it and help it find the light, we can save him." Mickey smoothed the letter and gave it to Pluto. Pluto gently took it in his mouth. Mickey patted him on the head and said, "Thanks, pal."  
  
Sora's mind raced with questions. He blurted out the one that came to his mind first. "Who's the letter for?"  
  
"Kairi."  
  
*** Okay so not much a cliffhanger but oh well! Happy Thanksgiving (even though it was yesterday)! And hopefully now you know why my story is called Joined. Thanks for all the reviews, I can tell some of you really like Riku, ahem. Happy REVIEWING, toodles. 


	5. Your Turn

"Your Turn."  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Kairi." The corners of Mickey's mouth twitched.  
  
"KAIRI!? Really! Kairi! She's okay!" Sora had jumped out of the chair but sat down very fast. "Sorry." Sora apologized.  
  
Mickey shook his head, "No need to apologize. I have to talk to you about something else." Mickey suddenly became grave. Sora cocked his head. "Sora, you are still a keyblade master, I am not. My keyblade is tangible, and therefore, could be retained by Kingdom Hearts, I had to. . . let it go. As I suspected, Kairi is the new keyblade master."  
  
Sora gaped. "No. . . I have to protect her! She could get HURT! Mickey, I've got to find her now!" Sora leaped up again, but Mickey restrained him this time.  
  
"That's what I needed to talk to you about. Sora, your journey will be harder this time. The worlds haven't been entirely connected." Mickey looked too serious for idle conversation.  
  
"What do you mean- entirely?" Sora asked, plainly confused.  
  
"The hearts of the worlds have always been connected through Kingdom Hearts, only select passageways have been sealed, until now. You can travel through the hearts, Sora." Mickey seemed to be pleading with Sora to understand.  
  
"Through the heart?" Sora was skeptical. This sounded like something Selphie would come up with.  
  
"Yes, and select passageways mean select -uh- passer-throughers." Mickey finished ungracefully.  
  
Sora nodded, attempting to appear sage-like. Mickey had to hide a smile. Sora was obviously confused. He tried to explain, "A heart is not tangible. We are. The keyblade is both." Sora summoned the keyblade automatically, expecting to see the Spellbinder, the most recent key chain he had applied. The dull glint of the Kingdom Key reflected in Sora's amazed eyes.  
  
"Mickey, I-"  
  
"It has begun." Mickey smiled.  
  
***  
  
Sweat beaded on Thistle's body. She flung off the coverlet and sat on the side of her bed, breathing raggedly.  
  
"Thistle, you're twenty now, not fourteen. You're over this, no more nightmares." She wiped perspiration from her upper lip and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "Dandin's here, remember?" Thistle vainly tried to comfort herself. She closed her eyes to collect her bearings.  
  
The amethyst eyes stared back at her. Cropped raven hair, black enough to rival the darkness it faded into, rimmed an ivory face. Her face, Thistle's face, but at the same time not. She opened her eyes.  
  
Frigid air whipped through her room.  
  
The cold was searching.  
  
An aqua heart faded into darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Eggs!" Kairi's eyes fluttered open. She groggily sat up in bed and heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Are you decent, Kairi?" Dandin's voice sounded muffled through the wood. Kairi looked down at herself. She had slept in her clothes. Still a tank and short skirt, both mainly lavender, her favorite color.  
  
"Yes!" She yelled back. In burst Dandin. Two steaming plates of scrambled eggs, one sprinkled generously with pepper and cheese, were balanced precariously on both his hands. Kairi quickly grabbed the plain one, lest she have breakfast in bed- literally. Dandin set the other on a table by Kairi's bed. He mouthed 'one second' to Kairi and disappeared out the door.  
  
Kairi pulled herself from bed and plopped into a chair. She hadn't noticed that her bedroom featured dining accommodations. It wasn't much: a small table and chairs grouped around the meager space.  
  
For the second time Dandin burst through the doors, this time frog- marching a very grumpy Thistle. She wrenched herself away from him and grabbed some flatware, eating steadily off the pepper and cheese plate. Dandin frowned at her but only momentarily. He produced another plate from behind his back, eggs sunny side up.  
  
"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't know how you like your eggs." Kairi eyed Dandin's gooey yellow yolk running over undercooked whites and gulped.  
  
"Scrambled is fine with me." She dug in. Thistle seemed to brighten after getting some food in her.  
  
She began to talk, "Kairi, do you know any magic?" Kairi shrugged. Anything seemed possible, heck, she was in a different world! Who said magic isn't real?  
  
Dandin and Thistle exchanged looks. "Today?" Dandin whined reluctantly.  
  
"Today." Affirmed Thistle.  
  
***  
  
"Now really concentrate this time!" Kairi aimed the keyblade at the bench again.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Thistle blew a strand of hair away from her face. She fixed Dandin with an exasperated glare. He shrugged.  
  
"All right after thirty tri-"  
  
"Thirty-three." Corrected Dandin. Thistle nostrils flared and she looked daggers at him. A tic pulsed above her left eye. He backed away slowly, muttering under his breath, "Sorry, sheesh, don't give yourself a heart attack."  
  
Kairi winced as Thistle turned her glower on her. "After thirty-three tries, I don't think you're going to be able to make fire. Let's try something different."  
  
Thistle pulled her dirk from its sheath. Gripping the blade with one hand, she sliced open her palm. Crimson blood seeped over her pale skin. "Heal." She whispered. The blood seemed to be sucked back into the wound. Green sparks stitched over the torn muscle and ravaged skin. By the time Thistle's hand was its original color not a speck of blood was left on her dirk. Dandin applauded. She ignored him.  
  
Handing the dirk to Kairi, Thistle said in an unreadable voice, "Your turn."  
  
***  
  
Three full-to-the-bursting haversacks were on the grass. Sora sat in the corner of the garden, away from the general populace.  
  
A full-fledged going away procession had escorted the royal family and Sora to the gardens. Apparently, the heart of this world was contained in the plain, heart shaped fountain barely a foot high. Also Apparently, Mickey had discovered it when he was the wielder of the golden keyblade. Sora dismissed his keyblade with disgust. In the past decade, no, hour, but it felt like a decade, the keyblade had warranted curious and fearful stares. No one had returned Sora's smile.  
  
Sora unzipped his vest part way and dug his hand into the left inner pocket, closest to his heart. There, rested a much-crumpled charm. The boy didn't cry; all tears had left him so long ago. He would return Kairi's charm to her, the only key chain that he had retained. Sora gazed at Kairi's charm unblinkingly.  
  
For a long time he sat like that, remembering older, simpler times, as the hustle and bustle of the procession blared around him. At long last, Sora sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He gently smoothed the charm free of wrinkles then brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Tucking the charm back in his pocket, he zipped his vest again and stood.  
  
Multitudes of happy bodies were flowing with the ongoing festivities. Daisy and Donald were no where to be seen. Sora knew Daisy was irate that Donald was leaving so soon and had insisted she go along. Donald was having a hard time with the prospect as well.  
  
Goofy was chatting with the king and queen. He had substituted his knight's adornments for his old traveling 'duds' as he fondly called them. Sora gave the dancers a wide birth, hoping never to repeat the experience at the welcoming home ball. He slipped into a seat next to Minnie. She politely chatted with him. Questioning him about his travels, for some reason she was particularly interested in Traverse Town. (Read BTWY) He answered her questions cheerfully.  
  
Donald and Daisy discretely slid back into seats soon after. Mickey eyed them quizzically. Donald nodded, Daisy glared frostily. Mickey winced. He raised his hands and nodded to the musicians. When all was quiet, Mickey spoke to the delegation.  
  
Sora didn't really listen. Politics was new to him, and he didn't care to elaborate upon that knowledge. Mickey addressed the court, commended him, Donald, and Goofy upon their bravery, explained, too briefly in Sora's opinion, the circumstances, and formerly said goodbye to the travelers. Enthusiastic cheers greeted this announcement.  
  
Mickey motioned to Donald, Goofy, and Sora. Each rose. Daisy clung to Donald's wing, tears trickling down her downy white feathers. Minnie gently pulled her away. Sora climbed down the dais upon which they had been sitting. He approached the heart shaped pool. Donald and Goofy clutched the haversacks as Sora summoned the keyblade. Gasps arose from the crowd, and Sora grimaced.  
  
Like before, the keyblade seemed drawn to the heart but this time with considerably more force. Sora struggled with it. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. A translucent keyhole appeared directly above the pool. Colors swam in its depths, forever changing. Sora leaned back, throwing his whole weight against the struggling keyblade. This hadn't happened before. The keyhole widened to a gaping portal, and with one almighty tug the keyblade tumbled Sora through it.  
  
***  
  
Sora spit grit. He had landed face down in gravely soil. A menagerie of smells invaded his nostrils, sending him reeling for a second. Sora coughed again and sat cross-legged, lacing his fingers behind his head, as was his habit when bemused. Beyond the green foliage, Sora could make out a camp of militarily straight tents lined in militarily straight rows with military like precision.  
  
Sora eyes widened, "Where do you think we are, guys?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Sora turned around, "Guys?"  
  
***  
  
Okay so lotsa dialogue, don't kill me. Do you wanna know why the keyblade was drawn with such ferocity towards the keyhole? Because now there are only select passageways to other worlds and the force has intensified since there are no other outlets. HA! Yeah I know. I'm a Disney freak. Can you guess what movie we're in right now? Don't worry there won't be too many Disney stuff, just enough to keep the story goin'. Please review, it's fun to read! 


	6. Date with Destiny

Uh, really sorry that I haven't updated very lately. I've been majorly obsessed with another story of mine, but I did work on this just as hard as I did with the others. There should be no lack in quality, just in the spance in between postings. Happy reading!  
  
"Date with Destiny"  
  
By: Catty Engles  
  
"Guys?" Sora's heart leaped to his mouth, and his stomach disappeared. He scrambled to his feet, "Guys!" His voice jumped to a higher octave, shrilled by nerves. Sora's eyes unfocused for a moment as he tried to remember why his friends weren't with him in this strange, new world. The keyblade had done it.  
  
Sora's stomach returned, but in its absence it seemed to have been filled with lead. "Guys! Guys! Where are you? Donald! Goofy! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sora slumped to his knees, sniffing loudly. After a moment of gathering himself, Sora stood shakily. "Now what?" He muttered.  
  
Sora forced himself to the overhang, draped with vines. Once again the military camp met his eye. 'Maybe someone there can help me.'  
  
"SORA!" A speeding ball of fiery red dragon careened into Sora's back. Sora's footing slid on the loose scree. He pitched forward, expecting to fall, when a strong hand gripped his arm and flung him back to safe ground. Sora landed on his back, flattening the creature that had started his fall.  
  
Sora rolled away, exposing a tiny snake-like dragon no more than two feet long. It was a fiery shade of red, offset only by tiny brown horns. The "smooshing" didn't seem to deter the dragon a bit. He pounced on Sora, zipping around his arms and over his head. His claws tickled Sora through his clothes. He doubled up, consumed by laughter.  
  
"Sora! Sora-man, you've grown." The dragon took his customary perch, on top of Sora's head. Sora scrabbled with the dragon, trying to get him off.  
  
"C'mon Mushu, It's only been a month! I couldn't have grown THAT much!" Mushu scrambled over Sora's back and around his waist, always evading Sora's fingers. Sora turned in a circle in a vain attempt to reach Mushu, akin to when a dog will chase its tail. Sora stopped in mid-turn.  
  
"Uh, Mushu?" Mushu jumped away from Sora. The boy straightened, staring at the other human being occupying the small enclosure. A jet-black horse with white markings stood protectively behind the girl. She looked to be maybe eighteen. She toyed with her hair. Sora had a feeling that she expected it to be longer by the way that she kept running her fingers through it. The straight, midnight hair fell to her shoulders.  
  
Mushu cleared his throat. "Sora, Mulan, Mulan, Sora. Sora, Cow, Cow, Sora." The horse snorted indignantly.  
  
Mulan stroked its muzzle. "This is Khan." Sora, never one to be shy, advanced. He tentatively raised his hand. The horse sniffed it curiously, and then gently lipped his fingers. Sora grinned broadly, Mulan smiled back, and Mushu rolled his eyes.  
  
Mulan was wearing black armor over a loose green surcoat and darker breeches. She kept tugging at it as if uncomfortable. Mushu noticed, and climbed on top of Sora's head again. He parted the brown spikes and leaned over until he was level with Sora's eyes, even though he was upside-down.  
  
"We've got a little problem." Sora's brow knit in concern, "She's got to convince them," he pointed to the camp, "that she is a he."  
  
"Oh, boy." (Get it?)  
  
***  
  
"Your turn." Kairi gulped and took the extended handle. 'What am I doing!? I have no idea if I even posses magic, let alone save myself from bleeding to death! I can't pull this off.' She stood with the blade poised over her own palm. Her pulse beat overly loud in her ears, and she seemed disconnected from the world.  
  
Kairi gripped the cool steel and quickly pulled it across her flesh. A crimson gash opened where the blade had sliced her. Kairi paled at the sight of so much blood. Oddly enough it didn't hurt her. . .not yet at least.  
  
She concentrated on the maneuver, like Thistle and Dandin had told her to. Kairi focused her gaze on the red hand. Her pulse continued to drown out her hearing. Kairi reached for it with her mind and sent the beating down her arm and into her palm. It moved lethargically, as if through thick paste. Slowly, green sparks began to knit together the wound. She felt the tendons connect and skin close. Kairi's eyes fluttered, and she watched helplessly as her wound healed but left her drained. Kairi's hand flared green and then returned to normal. She was not conscious to witness it.  
  
Kairi was falling again. This time when she landed no Sora or Riku were there, just her. . .and her. Kairi gasped and stumbled. She sat down hard on the floor, or what she thought was a floor. Kairi was encased in darkness, no light could be seen except, curiously, from her own heart. There was another figure in this blackness, the one that had startled her.  
  
Kairi tried to scoot away. The figure's short lavender skirt and tank top rustled in the non-existent wind. Auburn hair brushed pale shoulders. Kairi stared at. . .herself. No matter how hard Kairi tried, she couldn't distinguish any difference between herself and the impostor, well except if you count that its heart wasn't glowing, as Kairi's was.  
  
"Nice to finally meet myself." The impostor grinned and offered Kairi a hand. Black fire flickered around it. Kairi stood on her own, timidly smiling an apology. The grin didn't falter but began to look as if it was painted on. "I know," It glared at its fire infested hands, "not very good for my complexion either."  
  
Kairi was dumbstruck. "But, you're, how?" She stammered  
  
"This is a dream," Kairi's image became a wisp of smoke. Kairi stepped back, "Remember?" Kairi jumped and whirled on the spot. The impostor had materialized behind Kairi in another wisp of smoke. Kairi smiled weakly.  
  
"Wh-where are we?" Kairi couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.  
  
"Well it's not Traverse Town." The impostor said dryly. It dropped the act abruptly, "Let me show you something. There's not much time."  
  
The impostor cupped a hand in front of its chest. More black fire curled around its fingers and solidified into a ball of glowing flames. Visions began to dance in its depths, finally resting on one: a lanky boy with clear blue eyes and unruly brown hair.  
  
"So-" His name died on Kairi's lips as the impostor began to speak.  
  
"He's cute, isn't he? At least you had good taste in boys," It grimaced, plucking at the skirt, "obviously not in clothes."  
  
Panic was beginning to set into Kairi's mind. She felt no cautionary conscience, "Who- what- are you?" Kairi said forcefully.  
  
It laughed, obviously amused. "Don't you remember Kairi? Don't you remember a time when there was no light, when you didn't have that?" She pointed a dainty finger at Kairi's heart. It flared an even brighter light.  
  
Kairi stuck out her chin in defiance, "No."  
  
'Sora was always there for me.' Kairi assured herself.  
  
It smirked, "And what happened when there was no Sora? You gave into darkness as everyone before you did. Only one person has fought the darkness and won, and that was also due to your meddling. Don't you remember Kairi? How did it feel?" The black fire in its hands shot towards Kairi's heart, obscuring the light.  
  
Icy fingers gripped at her. She began to forget. The darkness muffled everything. Kairi gasped for air through closed lungs. She dropped to her knees. 'No, fight. Remember Sora.' Kairi clung to this thought and slowly pushed away the fire, but the darkness kept coming. It recalled the flames to its palm.  
  
"Not bad, for a second timer. But what if there wasn't a Sora? What would you do then?" The black fire burst into life. It showed the boy, cold and pale as snow, lying on a palanquin. His laughing eyes were closed in eternal sleep. Kairi bit the inside of her cheek. She tried to look away but found that her eyes were glued to the image. 'That's not true.' She thought vehemently.  
  
"But you don't know that, do you? I think me'n Handsome here have a little date with destiny." The impostor began to circle Kairi like a vulture.  
  
Kairi struggled upright. "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
The impostor grimaced and shook her head patronizingly, "Geez, you two are too much alike for your own goods. You're no longer welcome her Kairi." It spat the name, "Wake up."  
  
The impostor summoned the black fire again. It flew towards Kairi. The flames laced themselves around her, making her stand rigid. Her power of motion had been stolen. The impostor sidled up to its exact image and ran an icy finger along her cheek. It whispered in Kairi's ear, "I'll take care of him." The black fire constricted upon Kairi, forcing the air from her crushed lungs.  
  
Kairi fell for the second time, but this time it was backwards and fast, very fast. Kairi felt the icy hand on her cheek again and woke up.  
  
Pluto had one paw on Kairi's bed and another on her wrist. He licked her cheek again. Kairi sat bolt upright. The dim lights were too much for her eyes. She blinked forlornly at the yellow dog kneeling at her bedside. He nudged an off white letter with a wax seal into Kairi's reach.  
  
Kairi rubbed her eyes. The moment she closed them the vision of Sora, lying dead on a palanquin, consumed her sight. She shook her head quickly, and for the second time, found herself in bed, the same bed she had woke in the first time. Kairi smoothed the comforter unconsciously. Her hand bumped the letter.  
  
Kairi patted Pluto gratefully. She remembered him. He cocked an ear to the doorway, and turned tail to march out of it, leaving the letter. Kairi wouldn't have gone after him even if she had the strength.  
  
The wax seal broke easily in Kairi's trembling fingers. Opening the meticulously folded letter, Kairi sat perfectly still, absorbed in the information she was receiving.  
  
Kairi,  
  
It's in unfortunate circumstances that I write to you. You have my keyblade, and I'm presuming are in Traverse Town. You should have met Thistle and Dandin, some of my old friends. If you haven't, find them with all haste. Tell them Mickey sent you.  
  
Nothing is for sure anymore. I think that Sora will be the only one setting out on his quest this time, and I think that you would be wise to do the same. Travel through the hearts of the worlds. I believe that the Kingdom Hearts will be more selective of the 'passer throughers' because there are more select passageways. Don't be surprised if you must face destiny by yourself.  
  
To open the door to the light, the silver and golden keyblade must be present because both were present when the door to the darkness was sealed. That means you must find Sora, or he must find you. You remember the princesses of heart, don't you? (Kairi smiled)  
  
There are seven princes, but not all have to be present. It is their hearts that must. Find an object, or keepsake, anything of value to them. Collect seven and your way to the door to the light should be assured.  
  
Hurry for the sake of all worlds,  
  
Mickey  
  
"Easy for him to say." The enormity of the task bestowed upon Kairi began to sink in. She collapsed back onto her pillow, confused by the alarming rate of events.  
  
"Deja-vu. Hey, Kairi. Nice to see you're up, again. Here, um, again." Dandin sidled through her door and placed another small, green bottle in her hand. A thin cut was traced upon her palm. With the small pressure, it split again.  
  
"Da- uh, sorry, shoot. Here, this'll help" Dandin untied a cloth that had been loosely knotted around his neck. He fastened it around Kairi's palm.  
  
Not wanting to seem rude, Kairi commented, "Thank you, it's pretty."  
  
Dandin smiled wanly, "Yeah, Thistle gave it to me."  
  
Kairi smiled back. She drank the small amount of potion, instantly feeling better. Hopping out of bed, Kairi summoned the keyblade. "Dandin, I have to leave."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
***  
  
Yeah well, I promise I won't disappear again. I'm working on it. Don't worry- if there's anyone left to worry. ~crickets chirp~ okay, well, have a nice life everyone! 


	7. It's Warm

"It's warm"  
By: Catty Engles  
  
The impostor watched as her exact image vanished in a wisp of smoke. The fake Kairi scrubbed at her hands as if she had touched something vile. A harsh, barking laugh echoed strangely in the black depths around her. Kairi whirled around in time to see a tall boy with unusual silver hair and cold, empty eyes. He strode towards her confidently. Pertly, Kairi turned her back on him, straightening her skort.  
  
"There's nothing to laugh about." She pouted prettily, unlike anything the real Kairi had ever done. The boy looked for all the world like he could be Riku. They both had the same broad shoulders, muscular arms, bemused half-smile, but something was peculiar. He held himself like Riku but he was not. Just like impostor Kairi, they both lacked something. Some might call it a heart, others a soul, but no one should ever look as empty or forlorn as these two characters that lacked this important thing did.  
  
The impostor Riku laughed again but hollowly. "That didn't go well. She saw right through you and what did you do? Told her everything."  
  
Kairi adamantly turned away from him, hiding her face, "It was fun, seeing her writhe like a worm on a hook. I loved it, tormenting her made me feel full and she was the empty one." She clutched her upper arms, as if feeling how very un-full she was.  
  
Riku eyes darted to a spot not far away. Three shadowy figures crouched by a small set of stairs that led to nowhere. One of them moved, giving rise to a vision like a moving shadow that had mass and a complete form. Kairi glanced at the shadow and called in a harsh voice. "I need it."  
  
The shadow walked naturally, with a bounce to its step, out of place in the consuming darkness all around. As it grew nearer its outline could have resembled a boy with spiky hair and overly large shoes. Some might know him as Antisora. Kairi stretched out a hand, a hard expression to decipher plastered on her face. Riku watched closely, trying to look unconcerned.  
  
The shadow pulled something over his head, an amulet with a light aqua pendent hanging on it. The crystalline stone gave off a flickering light, akin to a candle right before being snuffed out. The second figure crouched next to the wall watched the proceedings with beady amethyst eyes. Antisora offered the necklace to Kairi, and she took it.  
  
The heavy stone clunked her chest as she fastened the chord around her neck. She shivered unconsciously. Riku looked at her with a question in his eyes. "It's warm." Kairi said, averting her face from him. She raised a palm and summoned the black fire again, pressing it onto the crystalline form. The third figure by the stairs that hadn't yet moved gave an impulsive jerk and a muffled shriek of pain. It fell to one side, revealing bound hands and a gag covering its mouth. Tiny slivers of light glanced off its silver hair and full aqua eyes.  
  
Kairi grinned in spite of herself and removed her hand. The pendant's stone was now cold and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. Riku still looked at her.  
  
Embarrassed by his attention, Kairi turned away from the stairs and him, concentrating on the inky blackness in front of her. "Wish me luck."  
  
"I don't," Riku snorted, "I wish you sense." Kairi couldn't respond for she had disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
***  
  
Mulan had tucked Mushu into the back of her shirt collar and buckled a slim, but effective, battle sword to her side. Leading Khan she trudged the long distance to the entrance to the army camp, Sora trailing.  
  
"Okay so just act tough and let me talk, cus your man voice is bad."  
  
"Yours isn't too good either, Sora." Sora pouted at Mulan and plunged his hands deep into his pockets, kicking at the dust and gravel speckling the path. Before too long a time had passed, they were at the high entrance to the encampment.  
  
Sora peered around the door. "Okay, all clear, let's move before someone-"  
  
"Who are you?" A strong and very manly voice hailed him from a few feet away. Sora looked up, suddenly feeling dwarfed to the man's formidable height and stern expression. He carried a riding crop and his black hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail.  
  
"I, uh, I, uh." Sora fumbled over his words as Mulan peeked around his shoulder.  
  
The man arced an eyebrow at Sora and then at his spiky hair before bellowing over his shoulder, "Chi-Fu." A doddering, skinny older man with a thin curled beard bumbled over to the man, scrabbling with a paintbrush and a writing pad.  
  
"Yes, General." The man said in a lisping voice, standing awkwardly to attention.  
  
"I think this boy wants to join the army." The first man, the General, gestured to Sora.  
  
Chi-Fu looked down his nose at Sora, clearly unimpressed. "General." A younger and (to Mulan) handsomer man approached the General. "Your helmet, sir."  
  
"Thank you, son." The General said, his eyes softening, and took the proffered helmet, "I think that you have two new recruits and a fine war horse wishing to join your army."  
  
"What about mumph-"Mulan quickly muffled Mushu who had spoken more out of habit rather than necessity. Chi-Fu, the General, and his son looked at Mulan questioningly.  
  
Quick on her feet, she answered, "What about, uh, what about sign- ups?"  
  
Chi-Fu began to answer when the General cut in, "Shang," his son looked up to him, "take care of your recruits. I must go." And with that, the General mounted a white stallion that Sora and Mulan hadn't even noticed and rode out of the camp, leading a troop of more than fifty.  
  
As the dust began to settle, Shang looked over Mulan and Sora. They both stood to attention, puffing out their chests and hardening their expressions. "Conscription notices." Shang clipped, extending a hand to each of them. Mulan promptly brought forth a tightly rolled sheet of papyrus while Sora looked embarrassed.  
  
After glancing over Mulan's notice, he nodded his approval, muttering something like, "The Fa-Zhu, very impressive." to himself. Sora's cheeks went redder. Shang handed the scroll back to Mulan, "Report tomorrow early outside the mess tent prepared for training. Dismissed." Mulan relaxed from attention to which she had been standing the whole time. Sora had forgotten to keep the position. Mulan cast a pitying glance in Sora's direction as she meandered through the sea of tents. Shang turned his attention to Sora.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen." Sora lied, trying to deepen his voice and brace his shoulders.  
  
Shang looked at him appraisingly. "No you're not. Stable duty. That way." He cocked a finger over his shoulder, motioning towards the stalls and pens of about twenty horses.  
  
Sora's blood boiled and a red tinge tinted his face, "I can fight. I've fought tons! I'm not big enough to be a soldier, is that it?" Sora stuck out his chin defiantly.  
  
"I gave you an order." Shang said in a dangerously calm voice that made Sora want to spit in his face. "Obey it."  
  
Angrily, Sora hefted his haversack on his back, still glaring at Shang, he stomped off to the stables.  
  
Sora's anger got the better of him as he burst through the doors into the stables, cursing under his breath. The horses snorted and shied from Sora's outburst; he glared.  
  
"Temper, Sora. I've never seen you lose it this badly since Riku beat you at sparring."  
  
Sora's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be... Pivoting slowly on his heel, Sora turned to face the girl that was and wasn't who he had been looking for. The moment of truth had arrived.  
  
***  
  
So it's a bit cheesy, but anyway... Ascaflanasion Silverbell I luv ya gurl, thanks for being so loyal. Since no one else seems to be reading... do you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in the next couple'a chapters? 


	8. The Other Side

"The Other Side"  
By: Catty Engles  
  
It was she. Sora's breath caught in his throat and he made a funny noise halfway between a choke and a gasp. Kairi laughed, flicking her auburn hair out of her eyes with a delicate gesture.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora asked when at last he had regained his breath.  
  
The impostor Kairi gave him a smug look that he didn't quite comprehend, but she smiled quickly after, "Of course, Sora." She rushed forward, burying her head into his shoulder and inhaling deeply. 'The real Kairi does have good taste in boys' she thought. Sora's scent was light with the smell of the ocean still clinging to him.  
  
Sora's arms wrapped around Kairi, and he squeezed, struggling against tears of joy. She was back, more importantly, in one piece. Kairi was here.  
  
He gently relaxed his arms and gazed into Kairi's eyes. She smiled at him, coyly cocking her head to one side. "Kairi, I-"Sora began before cutting off abruptly. It had flickered in Kairi's eyes for a moment, a dark shade of black that held a picture. Sora shook himself than began again, "Kairi I'm so glad you're here. I've gotta introduce you to someone."  
  
Sora, a little embarrassed, took Kairi's hand and led her out of the stables, snorting back at a horse that was expecting to be curried. While he led Kairi, he pondered the image he thought he'd seen in Kairi's eyes. It was of her holding something blue that had suddenly gone out. Sora couldn't shake the feeling that the blue light was very important, and he couldn't help thinking that it looked oddly like an aqua heart.  
  
***  
  
"Who're you to say that we go or not?" Thistle adamantly replied. Kairi shrugged, suddenly feeling very insignificant. Thistle still scared her a bit and the prospect of making her even madder than she was wasn't an appealing one.  
  
"We're going to try." Thistle said, shouldering her knapsack and storming out of the hotel, skipping over the railing to wait impatiently by the world's keyhole, the fountain.  
  
Dandin gave her an encouraging little smile, whispering something like, "You'll get used to it." Before readjusting his own pack between his shoulder blades and jumping over the railing himself. Kairi sighed. Even though Mickey's letter had said that she would probably "face destiny alone" Thistle and Dandin still insisted on trying their luck.  
  
Kairi sighed, scooting over the railing herself to land a bit more awkwardly than Thistle or Dandin had managed. She scurried over to the fountain's mosaic that held the keyhole, summoning the keyblade from within her heart.  
  
"See you on the other side." Thistle said assuredly.  
  
Kairi managed a tiny grin before aiming the golden keyblade at the very center of the mosaic and concentrating on that spot. A thin bolt of blue burst from the tip of the keyblade and connected with the fountain, sending ripples through solid stone. Kairi felt a jerk and was plunged into a feeling of complete bliss, passing through the pure heart of Traverse Town.  
  
***  
  
Mulan extended a hand of greeting to Kairi, introducing herself as Ping, her boy name. Sora shot a look of confusion. Mulan did the tiniest of headshakes, motioning that now was not a good time to speak of it. Sora complied sullenly.  
  
Impostor Kairi didn't seem to notice. She got on famously with Mushu, although Khan tried to bite her. While Mushu was regaling Kairi, Mulan flicked her eyes towards the tent entrance, asking silently if she and Sora could talk.  
  
"Kairi, we're going outside for a bit, k?" Sora asked, sidling closer to the furled flaps.  
  
Kairi nodded through fits of giggles brought on by Mushu's outrageous behavior that only encouraged him to greater heights.  
  
Sora slipped out of the tent fast, whirling on Mulan, "What's your problem?" He practically yelled. "She's my friend!" He said just a bit softer.  
  
Mulan did not answer only regarded him through narrowed eyes for a moment, "That thing in there is not human." Mulan stated.  
  
Sora's eyes widened at her gall, but before he could speak, Shang approached. "Strength conditioning, tomorrow." He snapped at Mulan, "And don't you have stable duties?" He pointedly glared at Sora. His temper, near the bursting point, almost got the better of him.  
  
Instead, he stomped off to the stables, calling over his shoulder to Mulan, "You don't mind Kairi staying with you for a while, do you?" He shot, bitterly putting emphasis on Kairi's name.  
  
Mulan's eyes were downcast and she didn't answer. Shang glared after Sora before turning to Mulan. "Who's Kairi." Jokingly putting the same emphasis on Kairi's name that Sora had.  
  
"Somethi...one," Mulan gulped, "who arrived today." She diverted her eyes and waited to be dismissed, wanting badly to just cry at Sora's rejection.  
  
"You say she arrived today?" Shang asked. Mulan nodded. "Strange, I had no reports from sentries that any visitors had arrived." Mulan shuddered unconsciously.  
  
Shang didn't seem to notice, "I'll bet someone's sleeping on the job." He stalked off, intently scanning the makeshift wall tops for idlers. Mulan was left alone in the middle of the training grounds when a shriek of laughter came from the tent behind her. She turned her head slightly, assured. Kairi was not a human girl.  
  
***  
  
The real, human Kairi stumbled for a bit, her senses flooding back to her. Her sight was the first to come then smell and then, with a roaring sound, her hearing. She blinked. Finding herself straddling a table, she nimbly hopped off.  
  
In awe, Kairi glanced around. There was no sight of Thistle and Dandin. She sighed, half in relief and half in regret. A light tune, made by a lyre, flute, and small drum was drifting over the crowds of people who had obviously not noticed her sudden appearance.  
  
Kairi gawked at the gaudy array of people, from priests to peasants. In an out of the way corner where the music was coming from, danced an older girl, a goat and another man whom sat playing the lyre. She stared for a little while, trying to process all this new information when a brazen note broke the hectic air. She glanced up, finally seeing the huge church that dominated the right part of the square where bells were booming out the hour.  
  
***  
  
Okay, which movie is this? 


End file.
